


Youre Star

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Celebrations, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gay Couple, Happy Birthday, L.A, Little Family - Freeform, Los Angeles, Married Couple, Night, Rachel Amber Lives, Rachel Amber alive, Rachel Amber and Chloe Price Left Arcadia Bay, Star - Freeform, Stars, Sweet, amberprice fluff, beach, best birthday present, birthday celebration, chloe would do anything for rachel, cuddeling, its what rachel deserves, its whyt they deserve, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Rachel has her 26th birthday, her wife aka our fav. blue haird Punk Chloe has may the best Birthday present for her girl. The two married girls and there "little wounder" in Rachels tummy celebrate an hella cute, adorable and sweet birthday on the beach.(no lis or bts events, both are 26//married)
Relationships: Amberprice - Relationship, Chloe Price/Rachel Price, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Kudos: 4





	Youre Star

**July 22, 06:15 pm:**

The blonde with the black dragon tattoo feels the warm sand under her feet, how the little shining sun shine at her and her blue haird wife "Is it any longer Chlo? I know we are at the beach!" the blonde haird girl ask her wife, Chloe grin and answer "only a few moments miss birthday girl" Rachel couldnt help but only smile. "Okay no peaking, I have to help you now!" Rachel hear her wife say and feel how Chloe dont guide her anymore, for a few seconds the blonde in her marine blue dress just standing there at the beach and feel how the wind is a very welcome cold air, she feel again Chloes hand arround her hips and hear Chloe say "jump, careful, you know I have you and no peaking" "dont worrie I dont will peak" Rachel say lovley and with her wifes help she jump and land again in sand, some steps after the family arrived and Rachel is finally allowed to take her hands off from her eyes.

"Oh my good Chloe, this is....wouw!" Rachel say full of love and hapyyness, there wehre at very hide out bay area here in l.a, a big hiding hill and right next to it the big ocean but thats not all, a giant picnic planket with pillows, plankets, food and one giant backbag, oh and a nightlight, Rachel turn to Chloe and kiss her lovley "and I tought the day couldnt be any better, I love you soo much" the blonde say loveing and see how Chloe smiles big, as the pair walking over Chloe say "you tought this was all? after ten years I tought you know me and I know what Rachel Price likes!" Rachel smiles big and both are sitting now on the planket and Chloe pack out from the backbag 2 glasses and a red strawberry soda, she fill the soda in and hand one over to her wife. "This year no alcohol beacuse of our little wounder in here" Chloe touch Rachels belly lovley, Rachel smiles take her glass and say "Just Im not allowed, you can, you know Im not mad, we are only in week 3" Chloe smiles and say "Nope, we make this right, for our future family I do all" both smile at each other and take a sip from there glasses.

Three hours has passed, Chloe and Rachel cuddeling close, looking at the stars "so whats that Star again?" Chloe ask and Rachel tell her, they looking at each other, Rachel smiles and watch very closley over her wifes face "what?!" Chloe ask and Rachels smiles wide "even after all these years youre still suprise me, thank you soo much for this day, our little wounder will have a great mommy" the blonde say and steal a kiss from Chloe, the blue hair rub over Rachels tummy and say "just like you" both smile at each other.

Some moments has passed, Rachel lying with her head on Chloes chest, the blue haird has her arm protective over the blondes, with her free hand she show Rachel a star and ask "soo whats this stars name?" "I dont know, this is just a star Chloe" Rachel say and Chloe starts grinning and look over Rachel "Wrong awnser Miss Price, this Star is Called Rachel Amber - Price" "yeah, stop kidding Chloe" Rachel say , Chloe get her body up, Rachel watch how her wife search something in the backbag, she came back and heading Rachel a folder "now, really. Happy Birthday Rachel!" Chloe say and Rachel take the folder and look in it.

"NO WAY! YOURE......YOURE HELLA FUCKING AMAZING!!!" Rachel almoust screams and jump in her wifes arms, they kiss and Rachel ask "you really bought me a star!?" "wehn it stands there......then yep" Chloe say full of confident and with a smile, Rachel grap the blue hairds neck and pull her in a kiss "we dont derve you" the blonde say and both lying back cuddle and looking at Rachels birthday present. "I love it soo much Chloe, I LOVE YOU soo much" Rachel say full of love "Not at much as I do" Chloe say and they kiss passinoate, Rachel and Chloe cuddeling close, Chloe has her hand on Rachels tummy and Rachel her hand on top of Chloes, they talking and looking at the night sky, they will have this special day long in there memory.

_HAPPY 26TH BIRTHDAY RACHEL!!! :-)_


End file.
